Magical Meetings
by CrownedKiwi
Summary: Santana and Brittany's adventures at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A/U
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a Brittana fanfic. It's a slight crossover with Harry Potter. Hope you enjoy it.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Harry Potter. All characters belong to their rightful owners.

**_Santana Lopez came from a respectable family; her parents were world famous healers. She was extremely proud to be their daughter. She barely got to see them, they were almost always working, but when Santana and her brother Diego were younger Sundays were always family day. They would sit around home and enjoy each other's company, or take family trips for the day. When Santana's brother went away to school, he's two years older than her, her mother and father took her out more. They thought she was lonely without Diego. In all truth she had fun exploring with her best friend and neighbour Quinn Fabray. Quinn and Santana had been best friends since kindergarten; the girls had started bickering about crayons and ended up talking. By nap time they were best friends. Quinn and Santana both realised they were special. They're both young witches. Eleven years old. About to go off for their first year of school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The school Diego attends._**

Santana and Quinn stood side-by-side on platform 9 3/4 looking at the giant red steam train in front of them. They'd been there twice already to drop off Diego and Quinn's older sister, Dallas, but this time was different, this time they would board the train and it would take them to the place they'd been dreaming of their entire lives. Their parents stood behind them, talking amongst themselves. Diego and Dallas were standing a few feet away talking to some friends, his arm around her shoulders, hers around his waist. They had been dating since their first year. Both had been sorted into Ravenclaw, just like their parents. Santana and Quinn had been talking about Ravenclaw since they were little; they both hoped they would be sorted into the noble house.

Diego looked up and caught Santana staring, he smiled and winked at her. She grinned back. Him and Dallas said goodbye to their friends and made their way back to their families. Santana looked at Quinn and grinned, before skipping back to her parents and luggage.

"Q and I are going to find a compartment," she said happily. "We'll come back to say goodbye."

With that she grabbed her blue-lined black trunk, with 'SL' embroided in blue on the front, and her caged, jet-black owl Raven, and pulled both over to the train. She hoisted them and herself up, and turned to help Quinn with her deep, emerald green trunk with 'QF' embroided in gold.

Her and Quinn looked around for an empty compartment. There weren't any, but they did find one with only a young, blonde girl sitting by the window, waving to a man, woman and young girl that must be her family. Santana knocked and slid the door open. The girls head snapped towards them so fast.

"Um... Hi," Santana started tentatively. "Can we please sit with you? Everywhere else is full." She asked. The girl relaxed.

"Sure," she smiled. "I'm Brittany S. Pierce."

Santana moved into the compartment, Quinn followed. Santana put Raven on the seat opposite Brittany and turned to face the blonde. Santana noticed that she was quite tall for an eleven year old and she had very beautiful eyes. Light blue, like the sky. They twinkled in the light, like bright stars at night time.

"Nice to meet you Brittany S. Pierce, I'm Santana Lopez. This is Quinn Fabray."  
Quinn smiled at Brittany and waved slightly. Brittany grinned back.

Santana looked between Quinn and Brittany. Both girls had blonde hair, but Quinn was shorter than Brittany, Santana knew it even though Brittany was still seated, and Quinn had green eyes. Santana, being Latina, had darker, caramel-like skin, dark almost-black hair and brown eyes.

"Well ,Brittany, Q and I have to go say goodbye to our parents. We'll see you in a minute. Come on Lucy Q."

"San..." Quinn whined. "I told you to stop calling me that."  
Santana laughed and skipped down the corridor, Quinn walked out mumbling under her breath. Brittany chuckled and went back to waving to her family.

Santana and Quinn hopped off the train and walked back to their families.  
"Found a compartment okay?" Mr Lopez asked.

"Yes Papa." Santana replied happily, he picked her up in an embrace.

"Oh my girl, I'm going to miss you!" he said in her ear, squeezing her tighter for a second before placing her on the ground again.

"I'll miss you too Papa. We still need that rematch of wizard's chess y'know." She told him, she's convinced he cheated. He chuckled and nodded in agreement.

Diego was hugging their mother while she told him last minute things in his ear, he nodded on her shoulder. She released him and their dad pulled him in for a hug. Their mother squeezed Santana into a hug.

"Oh mija, you grew up too fast. Have fun, be good, write to us. I love you mija." She released Santana.

"Love you too Mami. I promise I'll write soon." Santana smiled. The train horn went off and Santana jumped in excitement. Her, Quinn, Diego and Dallas jumped aboard the train and waved to their parents.

"Take care of your sister!" Santana's father yelled to Diego. He nodded and waved as the train started moving. The four waved until they were out of sight before turning and making their way back to their compartments.  
When Santana and Quinn reached theirs, they said a short farewell before stepping inside. Diego and Dallas continued walking.

Brittany was playing with a tiny ball of fur in her lap. Santana assumed it was a cat and was proved right when it meowed seconds later. Brittany looked up when they came in and smiled again.  
The girls smiled back and put their trunks in the over-head compartments. Santana put Raven next to her trunk, careful not to wake her. Quinn put her owl up on the other rack, above Brittany, asking if she minded, which she didn't, Quinn didn't want him to wake Raven. Her owl was grey with a few white feathers scattered on his body, his name was Fever. He was always excited.  
Brittany introduced her cat as Lord Tubbington. He was really cute and could fit in the palm of Brittany's hand.

The three spent most of the journey getting to know each other, well Santana and Quinn getting to know Brittany while Brittany, the two of them.

When the food trolley came Brittany got a candy bar, Santana got Bertie Botts every flavoured beans and Quinn got pumpkin juice.  
They swapped stories of their families. Brittany's mom died when she was three but she loves her step-mom, Annie, and her six year old sister, Isobel. Her dad, James, remarried three years after his wife died. Brittany had been six, Isobel one.  
The sky turned dark and the girls were getting hungry. They were talking about the houses when a small brunette poked her head through the door.

"Hey," Santana found her voice obnoxious and pretentious. "We're almost there. I was sent to tell all first years to get changed into their robes." Santana thought she was a teacher's pet. She glared at the girl, causing her to swallow loudly and back out hurriedly. Santana smirked and got out her plain black robes.

When the train stopped, the three girls hopped out onto the platform and stood with the rest of the first years. She scanned the sea of older students for Diego, but couldn't see him. A deep male voice with a thick accent boomed from beside her and she jumped violently.

"Firs' years. Over 'ere! Firs' years!" the voice called. Santana looked beside her in shock. The man was huge. Twice the height of a normal human and three times as big.

"Whoa..." Quinn breathed behind Santana. Santana composed herself.

Suddenly the obnoxious girl from earlier was beside her. Santana was right; she is a teacher's pet."I know who you are." She said.

"Ya' do?" The giant man asked, clearly surprised.

"Yeah, you're Rubeus Hagrid. I read about you in Hermione Granger's book. She speaks very highly of you."

A few people grumbled in agreement and awe. The man's eyes twinkled in the light from the lamp he was holding.

"Right," he said. "Thanks..."

"Rachel." Annoying girl piped up.

"Thanks Rachel. Tha's righ'. I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. I'm also Care of Magical Creatures professor, bu' you won't have tha' till third year. Everyone just calls me Hagrid though. Righ' now, follow me, don't get lost."

They made their way to the lake. The Black lake, Hagrid told them. There were a whole lot of boats waiting for them. Hagrid told them to get in. Santana and Quinn sat together in one boat. Brittany sat in another with Rachel. When everyone was ready he told them to keep their arms and legs in the boats.

"Ya never know what's in this lake." he muttered. Then he pulled out an old, tattered, pink umbrella and tapped the front of his boat with it. All the boats started moving forward.

In no time they were in the castle waiting in front of two big doors. A teacher, Professor Potter, giving them a speech. She looked about fifty with bright red hair. Everyone knew who she was. Harry Potter's wife, Ginny. The first years were all too nervous to care though. When Professor Potter led them through the Great Hall, Santana scanned the Ravenclaw table for her brother, when she spotted him, he gave her a double thumbs up and mouthed 'good luck.' She grinned at him and focused up front.

There was a stool with a ratty old hat on it standing in the middle of the clearing. The infamous Sorting Hat. Santana got excited. The first years stood in front of it and waited. Suddenly it came to life and started singing. When silence rang again it felt like everything was buzzing around Santana. The Great Hall erupted in cheers, but quietened quickly. Professor Potter stepped forward again and pulled out a long roll of parchment.

"Abbott, Timothy." She called. A skinny blonde boy nervously stepped up to the stool. When he sat Professor Potter put the Sorting Hat on his head. After a few seconds of silence the hat cried,  
"HUFFLEPUFF! The boy grinned and ran off to join his new house.

Next, 'Abrams, Artie' was sorted into Gryffindor. 'Anderson, Blaine' became the first to join the Ravenclaw table. There were two more Gryffindor's and another Hufflepuff.

"Berry, Rachel" Rachel slowly made her way up to the stool. When the hat was placed on her head, she closed her eyes. Several minutes past. People started mumbling. Apparently this was a long sorting, _'trust teacher's pet' _Santana thought to herself. Then the sorting hat said, "SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table erupted in cheers at its first member.

'Chang, Mike' was sorted into Ravenclaw and joined Blaine at the table. 'Cohen-Chang, Tina' was also sorted into Ravenclaw.  
'Evans, Sam' A blonde boy with a huge mouth sat on the stool "HUFFLEPUFF" the hat screamed after a few seconds.

Then it was Quinn's turn.

'Fabray, Quinn'

Santana felt Quinn tense beside her, so she squeezed her arm reassuringly. Quinn barely sat down before the hat screamed; "RAVENCLAW!" Quinn beamed and ran off to the table, giving Diego a high-five as she went.

'Hudson, Finn' Professor Potter called. A very tall, awkward-looking kid walked up to the stool. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

'Hummel, Kurt' the boy was obviously gay. Anyone could see that. "GRYFFINDOR!"

'Jackson, Becky'  
"SLYTHERIN!" The girl smirked and walked to sit.

'Jones, Mercedes' A big, black girl sauntered up to the stool. "GRYFFINDOR!" Mercedes sagged in relief before walking over and sitting next to Kurt, who hugged her.

'Karofsky, David' was the first male Slytherin.

A few more 'K's. Santana was surprisingly calm.

'Lopez, Santana'

She casually walked up to the stool and sat down.  
_"Hmm..."_ A voice said in her head. It was the hat. _"You have a great mind, you're very brave too. And though you hide it behind a tough front, you have a very loving heart. So many choices, so many paths. But what do you think? Which would __**you**__ choose young one?"  
'Me,'_ Santana thought _'I choose Ravenclaw. Not just for my family. It's where I think I would fit. I couldn't see myself anywhere else, as anyone else. It's where I belong'  
_She thought it was a smart, well thought-out answer. The hat apparently agreed with her.  
_'Yes. Like I said; Great mind. Excellent choice.'  
"_RAVENCLAW_"_ The hat yelled.  
_'Good luck' _It said happily in her head before it was taken off.

Santana skipped her way over to the Ravenclaw table, stopping when Diego stepped out to hug her, before sitting down next to Quinn. She said a quick hello to Blaine, Mike and Tina before turning back to the sorting to see Brittany be sorted into Gryffindor. She clapped but was a little sad. She saw Brittany give her and Quinn a sad smile before sitting next to Mercedes.  
When Professor Potter called 'Puckerman, Noah' Santana turned to Quinn.

"Do you think we can still be friends if we're in different houses? I liked Brittany." She sounded a little sad.

"Yeah S, it'll be fine. Brittany's great. It's not like she'll stop talking to us. As long as you don't stop talking to her." Santana nodded. Quinn's right. They turned back as the hat yelled "SLYTHERIN!" Puckerman smirked as he made his way over.

'Schuester, Grace'  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" A red, curly-haired, wide-eyed girl bounced over and sat beside Finn.

'Smythe, Sebastian'  
"SLYTHERIN!"

'Thomas, Levi' A dark-skinned black-haired boy sauntered up.  
"GRYFFINDOR!"

And finally 'Winters, Leyla'  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Professor Potter rolled up the parchment, picked up the stool and walked off. An old looking witch stood up now. Santana guessed this was Headmistress McGonnagall, since she was seated in the middle at the long table of teachers. She said a few words and then said "Let the feast begin!"

Suddenly all the empty tables were suddenly filled with food and drink. Santana ate, drank and laughed. Getting to know the people who would be her classmates for the next seven years.  
She found out Blaine was gay, and Tina and Mike weren't related.

When dessert was cleared away magically, Professor McGonnagall dismissed everyone. The first-years followed the Ravenclaw prefects up to the Ravenclaw tower, near astronomy, they were told. They were also told there was no password, you had to answer a riddle. They came to a stop in front of an old looking door. It had no key-hole or handle, just a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. The prefect knocked once. The eagle's beak opened and a soft musical voice called:  
"I am always hungry,  
I must be fed,  
The finger I touch,  
Will soon turn red.  
What am I?"

"Would anyone like to answer?" The prefect asked. Everyone seemed too excited to answer so Santana raised her hand slowly.  
"You are 'fire'" she answered softly.

"Well done young one," the eagle knocker chimed back, making Santana smile. "Welcome to Ravenclaw."

The Ravenclaw common room was a wide, spacious, circular room with graceful arched windows in the walls. They were hung with blue and bronze silks. You could just make out the mountains through the darkness outside the window. There was a domed ceiling which was painted with the stars, that were echoed in the midnight blue carpet. Tables, chairs and bookshelves were scattered around the room. Opposite the door there stood a white marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw. Next to the statue was a door that obviously led to the dormitories. There were a few Ravenclaws making their way upstairs.

Santana looked around she noticed Diego and Dallas sitting at a table watching. They stood up and came over, Diego hugging Santana and Dallas hugging Quinn.

"You did it kiddo," Diego laughed. "Oh sorry Liam. See you tomorrow San, Q. All yours Liam."  
With that, him and Dallas headed up for the staircase.

"Dallas," The prefect, Liam, called. "Would you be able to show the girls to their dorm?"

"Sure," She told him. She gave Diego a quick kiss and turned to back. "Follow me ladies."

We reached our room, it had five four-poster beds with blue and bronze silk hangings. Everyone's trunks were already placed by their beds. Raven's cage was on Santana's bed. Fever's on Quinn's and another on Tina's. There were two cats on the other two beds.

Tina had the first bed, then Santana, Quinn, a blonde called Beth and a Brunette named Andie.

They all got changed into their pyjamas. Quinn, Santana and Tina let their owls out to hunt and find the owlery. Tina's owl was snow-white and was named Hiccup.  
They climbed into bed and talked until they fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, since I had some down time before my course starts up I thought I'd update. thanks for all the views of this story. hope you enjoy chapter 2.**

They familiarized themselves with the castle throughout the weekend. Sticking together and trying not to get lost. All of them received mail from their families at breakfast on Sunday, each got brand new Ravenclaw robes and a letter saying how proud their parents were.

Classes started Monday morning with charms class. Santana was super excited. They would finally be studying magic, with their head of house no less. They were first in the classroom and eagerly waited to see who they were sharing with. When the Gryffindors walked in and sat down, Brittany beamed and waved.

"Santana! Quinn!" She squealed.

"Hey Britt," Santana grinned back. "How are you?"

"I'm great… I'm having so much fun already. How are you guys?"

"Great, great!" Santana said happily. Quinn snickered. Santana glared at her best friend.

"What's up Lucy Q?" She asked calmly.

"Oh nothing S, you're so cute with her." Quinn said rolling her eyes.

"You jelly Fabray?" Santana smirked. Quinn pushed her playfully and turned to the front.

"Did I miss something?" Britt asked.

"No, it's just I don't make friends too easy. Lucy here is jealous because I hated her when we first met. But I don't hate you."

Brittany frowned. "Why did you call her Lucy?" She asked.

"Because it's her-" Santana started.

"Nothing!" Quinn cut off quickly. "It's nothing, Santana thinks she's funny. STOP calling me that San!" She huffed.

"Whatevs Fabray." She smirked, and shot Brittany a wink.

Just then Professor Flitwick appeared in the room. He was tiny. The size of a goblin and his voice was squeaky. He had deep wrinkles and snowy white hair. He stood on a giant stack of books and faced the class. He told them today they were going to learn a basic spell: Lumos. He asked what kind of spell it was and Mike's hand shot up."A light spell sir."

"Very good Mr…" Flitwick said.

"Chang sir, Mike Chang." Mike told him.

"Right. Well done Mr. Chang, five points to Ravenclaw." Mike blushed as everyone praised him.

"Right, so… the incantation is 'Lumos' and all you need to do is a slight flick of the wrist." He flicked his wrist a little and said 'Lumos' very clearly. His wand lit up.  
"Wands out everyone. You try." Flitwick told them.

Everyone tried it but nothing happened. They kept practicing then on her third try Santana's wand lit up. Everyone clapped, Flitwick awarded her ten house points and now it was Santana's turn to blush as the praise was directed at her.

"Does anyone know the incantation to turn it off?" Flitwick asked. Brittany's hand rose tentatively.

"Yes Miss…" He asked.

" Pierce, Brittany. It's 'Knox' Sir." She told him shyly.

"Correct Miss Peirce. Five points to Gryffindor." Brittany turned bright red and grinned at her hands when the Gryffindors congratulated her.

"Very well Miss Lopez, care to give it a go?"

Santana bit her lip and nodded. She flicked her wrist and said 'Knox.' Her wand went out.

"Excellent work Miss Lopez. Ten more points for Ravenclaw. Everyone keep practicing." He squeaked.

By the end of the lesson everyone had gotten the hang of the lumos charm. As Santana was packing away her things Brittany came bouncing over to her.

"Wow San, that was awesome. You're so good. And smart." She said giddily, hugging her quickly.

"What are you talking about B? I didn't do anything you didn't. And you're the smart one. You knew the answer to that question." Santana told her seriously.

Brittany grinned. "Nobody's ever called me smart before." She told the Latina.

"What? Why not?" Santana exclaimed.

"Because I'm not." She pouted.

"Yes you are Brittany! Don't listen to anyone who says you're not smart."

"Thanks San," She told her, quickly hugging her again. "You're a really good friend. I know we've only known each other a few days but you're the first real friend I've ever had. I just wanted to thank you."

Santana grinned at her. There was something about Brittany that made Santana feel like a good person

"Hey S," Quinn called across the room. "We gotta go or else we'll be late for potions."

"Coming Q," She called back. "I'll talk to you later B."

"Awesome. Hey could you teach me too tie my tie later?" Brittany asked.

Santana chuckled lightly. "Sure thing B. See ya."

* * *

The rest of the day went surprisingly fast. After charms they had potions with the Hufflepuffs, then double transfiguration with the Slytherins. Santana found herself at the library later that night, despite having no homework. She found an interesting charms book and sat in a quiet corner by herself. She was halfway through her book when a familiar voice very quietly called her name. Looking up she saw Brittany waving at her from her table across the library. Santana grinned at her and beckoned the blonde over. Britt bounced over and took a seat.

"Whatcha doing?" Britt asked.

"Just reading," Santana shrugged. "What are you doing here, B?"

"I like it here. It's quiet," She smiled. "Hey, do you think you could teach me too tie my tie now?" Britt asked.

"Sure B," Santana assured. "Let me check out this book and we'll find somewhere we can talk properly." Britt nodded.

The pair found an empty classroom and sat down on the floor in the middle of the room. Santana spent twenty minutes teaching Britt how to tie her tie and when she had the hang of it Santana flipped aimlessly through her charms book.

"So how was your first day?" Santana asked.

"Great!" Britt replied. "I had so much fun. After charms class we had double herbology with _Slytherin_," she said the name acidly. "And they were really mean when I asked if those tentacle plant things are related to the giant squid in the black lake. That boy with the mohawk called me an idiot. Then I was sad, like a sad panda, but then I remembered when you called me smart and told me not to listen to anyone who says I'm not, so I didn't listen." She finished rambling.

Santana just smiled at her. Britt caught her looking and Santana dropped her eyes to her book. She stopped abruptly at a page she had read in the library. The spell had intrigued her. She snapped her eyes up to Brittany's.

"Hey you wanna try something with me?" She asked mischievously. Britt cocked her head in confusion before nodding. Santana stood and went to a storage cupboard in the corner if the room. She tugged on one but it was locked. She tried the next one, it was unlocked. Santana opened it and found a small glass vial. She went back to Britt and sat down in front of her. She put the vial down in between them and picked up the book. She looked back at Britt who was watching her confused. Santana smirked before slamming the book down on the vial effectively smashing it to pieces.

Britt gasped. "Santana!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"Learning…" Santana replied innocently. She picked up the book and read the instructions again. When she understood what she had to do she pulled out her wand and took a deep breath. In her mind she pictured the vial how it was before she smashed it. Santana pointed her wand at the tiny pile of glass and said 'Reparo.' The tiny pieces fluttered a little, but otherwise remained the same. Santana frowned. But Santana Lopez does **NOT** give up that easily. She took another deep breath, pictured the vial whole again and repeated the incantation. The glass pieces zoomed together and solidified into the glass vial once again. Britt gasped and clapped, then reached over to hug Santana.

"That was amazing!" She gushed, eyes shining with admiration.

Santana took the book and smashed the vial again. Then she paused. She flipped the page over and just as she thought there was a spell that broke objects. She was going to try that in a moment. She looked up to see Britt watching her. Santana put the book aside, along with her wand. Britt looked confused again.

"Alright B, your turn." Santana told her. Brittany bit her lip and shook her head.

"I can't San." She confessed.

"Yes you can," Santana assured. "Take a deep breath, think of the vial being whole again, picture it."

Britt closed her eyes and nodded.

"Okay, now take your wand out and point it at the pieces." Brittany complied.

"Good, now keep the picture in your mind and say 'Reparo.'"

"Reparo." Britt repeated. Nothing happened. Britt pouted.

"Hey, it's okay. I didn't get it first try either, remember? Try again."

Britt closed her eyes again, took another breath to steady herself, opened her eyes and muttered "Reparo"

Just like Santana, Brittany got it the second time. The vial stood in one piece and Brittany looked at it with wide eyes for a minute before her face split into an ear-to-ear grin. Santana grinned back at her before the blonde flung herself at her.

"I did it San! I really did it!" She laughed in to the Latina's hair. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"'Kay, B, you're welcome. But we're not done just yet. There's one more thing I'd like to try first." Santana said as the blonde finally pulled away. Santana picked her book back up and read the instructions. This time she pictured the vial shattering into a million pieces, which wasn't hard seeing as how she'd smashed it twice already.  
She pointed her wand at it and said, 'Reducto.' The glass broke. Santana smirked contently.

"Reparo." She muttered, pointing her wand at the pieces again. She looked over to Brittany who was looking at the glass excitedly. Britt looked up meeting Santana's chocolate brown eyes. Santana nodded encouragingly.

"It's just like before except picture it breaking this time." Brittany nodded, frowning in concentration. First try, nothing. Second try, still nothing. Brittany pouted. Santana gave her comforting words and encouraged her to try again. On the third try the glass shattered. Brittany squealed in delight. She pointed her wand at the vial and said 'Reparo' effectively fixing it. The two girls relished in the moment.


End file.
